Shape of My Heart
by sweetblueeyedkittens
Summary: Harry and Hermione stay up late to study for an upcoming exam. But, Harry can't seem to consentrate on his studying...only Hermione. Will Harry figure out his new feelings?


I don't own anything!!! Just my story…*sigh* oh well! On with the story…  
  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
  
Harry sighed as he looked up at Hermione. The three of them had gone down to the common room to study. But harry hadn't been able to keep his train of thought on his book. He could only concentrate on Hermione. It scarred him…although the weird feelings started a while back…when Hermione kissed him good-bye in their fourth year.  
  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
  
It was only on the cheek….but it did something to him…something he couldn't describe. Suddenly, Harry realized he had been starring at her the whole time….and she had found out.  
  
Hold me now, don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
  
Hermione starred at Harry in concern. Was he feeling alright? He had been acting strange lately, and it was beginning to worry her. Cocking her head she asked. "Harry…are you feeling ok?" Harry blushed in embarrasment. "Oh…um yea…I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione shrugged. "I was just wondering…you've been acting kinda..well…weird lately..  
  
I was getting worried." Harry felt his heart flutter. She was worried about him?  
  
You can save me from the man that I've become…oh yea  
  
Slowly he looked up at her, but when he saw her pretty doe eyes looking at him in concern he looked away. He couldn't take it. He knew if he looked at her one more time he would snap. Hermione snapped her book shut and sighed. He was lieing. Something was wrong with him. But why wouldn't he tell her? They had been best friends for five years now...did he not trust her? Sighing, Hermione stood up and walked toward her friend. Slowly she knelt down infront of him, her hands softly resting on his knees.  
  
Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone  
  
Harry felt his heart do another flip. She wasn't making this any easier on him. "Harry..." She whispered softly. "What's wrong? You can tell me...you know that right?" Harry bit his lower lip. How was he going to get by this? If she kept this up he knew he would admit everything that was bottled up in his soul. "I can't tell you Herms..." Hermione bit her lower lip in sadness. He didn't trust her.  
  
Played my part, and kept u in the dark. Now let me show u the Shape of my heart Holding back her tears she asked. "Why?...Do..do..you hate me?" Harry clenched his fists. He was on the verge of taking her in his arms and holding her. "No Hermione...I don't hate you...it's just...you'll hate me..." Hermione's eyes widened. He was joking right? Her hate him? That was just out of the question. She knew that. No matter how hard she tried...she couldn't hate Harry. It didn't matter if he got her expelled...she knew she'd still love him.  
  
Sadness is beautiful, lonliness is a tragic call  
  
Hermione gasped in shock. Did she just admit she loved him??? She closed her eyes. That couldn't be! Harry was her Best Friend! You couldn't fall in love with your best friend...could you?  
  
So hear me, I can't wait this for…oh no  
  
Suddenly she felt something soft land on her head. Hermione's eyes opened to see Harry looking at her worridly, his hand on her head. She sighed. Now it was her turn to go insane. "Are you alright Herms?" He asked quietly. Hermione nodded. "Yea...I think..." Biting her lower lip, Hermione took up all the strength she could muster and asked. "Harry..." He smiled. "Yea?" Hermione looked away as she continued. "Is it possible for someone...to...well...like their best friend?"  
  
Touch me now, don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
  
Harry looked at her strangely. It was almost as if she could read his mind. Harry's heart stopped. Could she read his mind??? He hoped not. That's all he needed, to lose one of his best friends because he couldn't keep his feelings under control. Sighing he answered her. "Yea...I think it's possible. Why do you ask?" Hermione looked away from him. She didn't want him to see the love she held for him. "Because...I think I'm going through that..."  
  
1 You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Harry's heart stopped once more. Could this be happening? Could she have actually fallen in love with...wait...Hermione had two best friends...Him and...Ron! No! It couldn't be! She couldn't fall in love with Ron! He was his best friend-aside from her...if she did love Ron he could never speak to him again. Harry would surely hate him! Harry looked up at Hermione. She looked sad. "Herms..." She looked up at him. "Yea..." "Who do you like?" Hermione gasped. This was it. She was going to die of humiliation and heartbreak. If he found out she loved him...he would never want to speak to her again! But...she knew she could never keep it bottled up any longer. She just couldn't!  
  
1.1 Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone  
  
Gathering up her courage she did something she thought she could never do in a million years. Taking his face in her hands she brought his face down to hers. Then she pressed her lips against his harshly. She wanted to let him know it hurt her. It hurt her to even be near him.  
  
1.1.1 Played my part, and kept u in the dark, Now let me show u the shape of my heart  
  
1.1.2 Harry felt himself melt inside. It was as if molasses was flowing through his vains. Before he could react Hermione pulled away. Harry almost moaned in protest. "I'm sorry..." She sobbed as she ran off.  
  
1.1.3 I'm here with my confession, got nothin' to hide no more I don't know where to start but to show you the shape of my heart  
  
1.1.4 Harry shook his head. She wasn't going to get away that easily. He cared for her too much to just let her go. Quickly, he got up and ran after her. Unfortunetly, she was half way up to the girls dormitory. But he didn't care. Swiftly he climbed the steps and grabbed her wrist. Hermione almost screamed in protest. This couldn't be happening! He was going to yell at her, slap her...tell her to never speak to him again. But that wasn't what happened. Instead, he put the palms of his hands against her cheeks and covered her mouth with his.  
  
1.1.5 I'm lookin' back on things I've done, I never want to play the same ol' part or keep u in the dark  
  
1.1.6 Hermione immediately sighed and deepened the kiss. Slowly he slid his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly Harry began to move his lips against hers.  
  
1.1.7 Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
1.1.8 He felt her collapse in his arms, which caused him to smile. Finally he had Hermione in his arms. And no one could take her away from him. No one. Not even Ron.  
  
1.1.9 Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone  
  
Played my part, and kept u in the dark, now let me show u the shape of my heart  
  
(Repeat once)  
  
Show you the shape of my heart 


End file.
